


"Monster"

by MaxIsOnline



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Demon Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Major Illness, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Torture, Wakes & Funerals, Witch Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, description of eating a corpse, feel free to yell at me in the comments for anything i missed, like angsty angst, monster patton, more will be added as story goes, ok serious tags now, so i love spacii, surprisingly the first angst im posting officially, this is angst, this is for them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxIsOnline/pseuds/MaxIsOnline
Summary: Patton Hart has been ill and after two long years the illness finally takes him, however he was not expecting to come back after death, and he's surprised to find the life he does as he meets new people and makes a new family. However when his new parents are murdered, he sets out on a mission with his best friend,Virgil Monotak, to seek revenge and answers as to who is responsible.Credit for the original idea of monster patton goes to spacii, you can find them on instagram @virgilsjams and see the monster patton drawing. Happy Valentine's Day Spacii!! Thank's for being an awesome friend!! I love you!!!





	1. beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatWeirdoSpacii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeirdoSpacii/gifts).



> Hi ok so I'm going to start off be reminding everyone that I love Spacii, and this is my valentines gift to them. I've known spacii for just a few months but they have become such an awesome close friend to me and im super glad so here's to a valentine's day! The original drawing that inspired this is drawn by spacii on their intstagram @virgilsjams go give them all the love!!
> 
> Content warnings: death, eating of a corpse, illness, mourning, funerals, torture, capture,

“MOTHER, GET OUT OF MY ROOM,” a hoarse voice cried from his position in bed, keeping the white, blood stained cloth covering his mouth to muffle the coughs that came after and catch the blood that came with them. Much to his dismay, his mother rushed to his bedside to be with her sickly son.

No matter how many doctors, nurses, healers visited, no one could diagnose poor Patton's case. Nor could they seem to heal it. It didn’t matter anymore to Patton. He had been sick for two years now and after showing no signs of getting better, he was ready for what would inevitably come, although he felt bad about leaving his mother alone. 

Melina Hart just wanted to spend time with her son, not knowing how much time she had left with him. Patton was fading away, away from her and he would soon be gone. No matter how many times he tried to dispel her from his room, she always returned to him despite knowing soon he would fade and not return to her. 

Patton tried to speak but was overcome with another violent coughing fit. god, did it ever end? Why couldn’t it just end already? While he doubled over coughing he made another effort to shoo his mother out of his room but she refused to leave. Every time, she insisted to stay be his side. Patton loved his mother and knew she loved him just as much if not more, but he also knew that it hurt her to see him like this, weak and frail, unable  to do mostly anything in his state. He felt so useless and helpless and just a burden on his mother. She already struggled to provide for herself and her son, and doctors were expensive. No matter how much she wanted to save her son they both knew it wasn’t possible.

Patton’s time was running out and he had already accepted this, as he held his mother, talking as loud as he could which was at just a whisper. “Mother, please leave, you could get sick too,” Though they both knew that was a lie. In the two years of Patton’s illness, his mother had shown none of his symptoms. They both knew it was an excuse to get his mother to leave. Patton’s condition hurt the both of them and neither was entirely ready to let go of the other just yet.    
  


————   
  


Melina Hart stood in her finest black dress as a small wooden coffin was lowered into the ground. Her son, her poor, poor son. He could have had a wonderful future, the best she would have provided him with, yet here he was being lowered into the ground, six feet under. Melina had held Patton during his last breath as they both cried, as Patton, tried,  _ tried _ his hardest to hold on for her. But it wasn’t enough and now he was gone.  _ If only she tried harder, if only she brought more doctors, if only she was able to save him…her only son.  _ Patton was gone, being buried at age fifteen, in his nicest black suit. 

She was there with Patton’s old teacher, as well as his old boss from the store down the street where Patton was  _ supposed  _ to have an apprenticeship had the damn illness not taken him away.  _ Too soon, too soon, too soon, toosoontoosoontoosoon.  _

It was all too much. He was gone too soon. He had so much time left, so many things left to do, so much potential,  _ so many things left unsaid.  _ He was kind and caring, soft and gentle. The world lost someone so great and wonderful, a good student, a dedicated worker, and a loving son. The crowd was small, Melina wanted to keep it that way but as Mr. Harker and Pastor Essiam lowered the coffin into the ground, Melina looked around to see what appeared to be the entire small town coming to the service. While he had been ill, Patton was still so kind-hearted. Making an impression on nearly everyone in the city.

A kind soul, a good soul. Everyone gave a small speech, such kind words to send the boy off to  _ a better place. _ But all Melina could do was look at the coffin with an empty gaze. Her dear son, gone. She held her lily closer and closer to her chest walking slowly to the ditch to drop it over her son’s grave. Melina fell to the ground, the solid earth scratching her knees as a quiet sob escaped her lips. She leaned over into the ditch and delicately placed her lily on the top of a small oak coffin, barely five feet long. He never was a tall kid. Another quiet sob passed Melina’s lips as she whispered, barely audible, “I wish I could have hugged him one last time,  _ one last time,  _ he always gave the best hugs. Oh baby boy, Mother misses you, she misses you so much…” Melina’s speech was cut short by another sob, a louder this one followed by the first warm tear sliding down her cheek and landing perfectly on her lily she had placed, “Oh, Patton….”   
  


\-----------

A shovel dug its bright silver into freshly placed dirt, a funeral was held here earlier today, but the man in the coat did not attend. He did not know the poor boy, nor did he care about the sob fest that always ensued at funerals. Such dismal events they always were, he told himself, just a bunch of silly nonsense. A silly pretend for some closure. 

The shovel hit the dirt again displacing more and more until after another hour, the man in the trenchcoat found a lily. Taking precautions, the man held the rosary in one hand, using the other to flick holy water onto the coffin. He muttered an incantation under his breath praying that the boy’s cause of death was what he needed. A sorrowful enough tale to ensure his plan would be successful, but lacking the pain necessary to tie his soul down so that he would become a spirit forced to wander the land in search of what he cannot have. The boy himself did not matter to the man, the body and soul would hopefully serve its purpose just right. He could be successful, magnificent, marvelous, recognized. Finally, he would be great. Doing what no one had done before. 

As the man pried the lid of the coffin open, yet another strange thought crossed his mind. Would the boy want this? It was a silly, silly notion, one that the man did not need to dwell upon. He had a job to do, of course. Retrieve the body, and he could begin the process, turn this boy and people would finally know his name. The boy’s past life did not matter. Not at all. Not like he would remember anyways. 

The lid finally came off the coffin. The man lifted the young boy’s body over his shoulder. Things were going to change now, screw morals,  _ no one listens to the dead.  _

\------------

_ Day 1: Incantation and ceremony successful, skin has taken a grey hue, hair has lost all color. Creature is still unconscious.  _

\------------

_ Day 5: Creature has not displayed any ability at cognitive thought. Thus it cannot think for itself, but is also incapable of following instructions. Seems to function on survival instincts, mainly going after meat for a delicacy,  _ _ however it seems to prefer decayed meat. Eyes have taken to a white pupil as well as being surrounded by black emptiness.  _

\----------

_ Day 13: New features have begun to appear, still no cognitive thought present. Skin and hair colors remain the same although shades appear to vary. A pair of blue horns has begun to emerge from the head and take a twisting shape. More observations on the horns to come in the future. _

\----------

_ Day 24: The creature has allowed us to approach it, but barely. Some deformities have begun to show as the jaw retakes shape. The mouth has lost solidity in shape as it takes a more liquid form revealing a set of sharpened orange teeth which can be expected noting the carnivorous diet however what is left to curiosity is the color of the teeth. What appears to be a tail has also started growth at the tailbone. More in future entries. _

\---------

__

_ Day 33: I have created a monster, the thing has no shred left of human in it. It devoured the entirety of my left leg, the teeth had sharpened and it charged towards me, when I thought I managed to escape a new feature was revealed as the creature chased me on all fours, a long tongue resembling that of a carnivorous lizard almost. The tongue ripped off my leg and brought it back to the creature for the creature to devour with its sharp orange teeth. I write this as everyone has fled the detainment center and I have been left behind to bleed out and “clean up my mess.” This was supposed to achieve greatness, yet again I have failed, I could not bring back my dear sweet Elena, I pray that she does not find me in hell for what I have created. I beg dear sweet, you never learn of what I have created  _ _ here. Let it die of starvation or feast upon my decaying carcass. It does not appear to matter anymore, nothing does.  _

_ May I rest in the certainty of knowing that I, Jacobin Hunter, have created a monster, I pray that God will have the slightest ounce of mercy on my soul for me to see my sweet Elena in heaven. Amen. _

 

_ \-------------- _

__

The light was so bright, when did it get so bright? Where was he? How long had it been? What happened? Questions came in and pounded themselves into his head faster and faster and it looked like answers weren’t being acquired anytime soon. As he came to consciousness, his eyes fluttered open, properly this time. Looking around to find everything was now in shades of black and white, not a single color in sight. He shook his head, how? 

The thoughts were interrupted by an interesting aroma drifting down the corridor. 

Not thinking, he ran on all fours straight ahead, smack into the bars restricting him in the cell. Wait… bars? Cell? Where was he? 

Whipping his head around into the wall he saw a single word carved out for him. No others. A name. 

_ Patton _

It felt right, perhaps a name in a past life. Going on all fours again the creature ran towards the word before stepping in what appeared to be a puddle. Nervously he looked down to see a menacing reflection staring back at him. Two long horns in a striking shade of blue, skin as grey as the moon with hair a matching shade. His jaw had a more liquid form leaving  and filling holes in the cheeks, creating windows to bright orange teeth as well as a long blue tongue. Eyes, pitch black as beetles with a loud white pupil taking center. The pupils formed multiple questions marks against the black of the eyes as he looked at his reflection in confusion. The question marks disappeared almost instantaneously as a word flashed through his mind. 

_ Monster _

The question marks turned to nothing as black consumed his eyes and inky tears fell down his face. He looked at the tall horns, melting jaw, sharp teeth and hollow eyes. His truly monstrous appearance and monstrous instincts calling him to the scent drifting from away. He focused on the scent in an attempt to drown out the not so kind thoughts. 

As he approached the cell bars, he found he could move them with ease, as if bending a stick, he snapped the bars in half and made his way down the corridor, tail slinking back and forth as his nose valiantly caught the scent. Chasing and locating it to its origin. He stopped dead in his tracks in disgust as he discovered where the delightful and mouth-watering aroma came from.

The carcass of a man in a trench coat lay on the ground, pen and notebook in hand. One of his legs was missing its lower half, a trail of dried blood dribbled from the missing appendage, wafting through the air. It was a horrific sight, enough to make the common man regurgitate his previous meal, so why was it appetizing to him? He leaned in for a closer sniff taking in the somehow appetizing scent of what lay before him. It was wrong to eat a human, but the growl in his stomach disagreed. No one was around, besides it wasn’t like he was human any longer. 

He started by licking away the dried blood and swatting away the buzzing flies. He removed the corpses coat and used it to cover himself for it just  occurred to him, he was naked. Silently, he indulged in his feast of rotten flesh, he started picking away at the flesh on the ribs, enjoying the first meal in, well, he didn’t know how long. Pulling the man’s shirt out of the way to expose more flesh for another bite, not caring about the blood dribbling down his chin, he sunk his teeth in and chewed on another bite of rotting flesh, the taste warm to his tongue despite being at least a few days old. To him it was flavorful and delicious and tasted just like delicacies of old memories.

“Patton?” The name again, only this time he turned around to see a young woman of a vaguely familiar face looking at him in great fear, her knees trembling as she held, what appeared to be a bible under her arm, as a candle resided in her other hand. 

The name had appeared again so, he decided it must belong to him. It felt right to adopt the name anyways. Patton turned slowly to face the young woman looking her in her eyes and standing up. The woman looked directly into Patton’s black, soulless eyes as he looked back at her in curiosity of her identity.

Time seemed to slow as the woman simultaneously dropped her bible and her candle, her face morphing into one of great, great fear, as she let out a high blood curdling scream, that went straight to Patton’s eardrums as more men appeared behind her on a staircase all looking straight at Patton. Before he was aware he was back on all fours, sprinting through past millions of containment cells. The men were far enough behind they did not see Patton slip back into his cell. However the did catch up in time to see him slink his foot out of the cell window, leaving bent bars behind as he dashed, faster, farther further into the outside and the unknown, towards a setting sun on the horizon towards a forest with shelter and hiding from those chasing him, towards an uncertain future with plenty of time to think, and try to gain some sense of himself, and maybe, perhaps, he could convince everyone and himself. He could talk to them, figure out how.

As Patton sprinted deeper and farther into the forest, he made a silent vow to himself: he would do whatever it took to prove to someone, anyone who could listen that he was most certainly not a  _ monster. _


	2. Not A Chapter

Hi! This is just an update!

 

Ok so I got really sick and behind in school recently the next chapter is on the way i promise, but in the meantime I'm trying to write as best I can, the series will return as soon as I'm better thank you in advance for you patience!!

 

-Max

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I will be continuing this and one last quick reminder that I love spacii!!


End file.
